Silent Nightmare
by Shattered Insanity
Summary: *NEVER TO BE FINISHED* Yami forgets about Yugi, and Yugi can't handle being ignored by the one person he loves more then anything. What's a person to do when their life stops holding meaning? For Yugi, the answer involves a knife. Rated M to be safe. Contains Dark Yugi, characters not in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and possible OOCness.
1. Draw My Blood With Your Indifference

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
**

* * *

One month. It had been one month, hadn't it? I didn't even know anymore.

No, the last time he had spoken to me was two months ago. I remember this now. Who couldn't? The shame I felt on the day he… Found out.

_ ~Flashback~_

I had just woken up, entering the real world with a heavy heart that could not be brightened by the rays of sun that peered through my window.

The tank top I had worn to bed shone dark black in the light, furthering my feelings as though I was actually expressing them on the outside.

But that wasn't what had held my attention.

Dark scars, gleaming innocently white in the light, melded into my pale skin, marring my arms.

I don't know why I am surprised. Did I expect them to vanish overnight? No, they remained, testimonials to how weak I was. How a man who didn't care about me, mattered so much.

I deserved the pain, the torment, the hatred.

With a disgusted sigh, I pulled my right hand over the ugly marks, standing up from where I was perched on my dark purple bed.

Walking over to my closet took my energy away, but the worst was walking down the stairs. Those cursed stairs that led me out of my sanctuary and back into a place where I could be hurt.

After managing the slight pain in my heart as I hesitated, thinking about a time where I was _eager_ to go down the stairs, I found myself in the kitchen.

My heart almost stopped.

A tan boy with a frown gracing his flawless face glared down upon me with narrowed crimson eyes. Wild black, golden, and red hair stuck up on his head, bangs lowered so I could barely see the look I was receiving.

A part of my mind drifted to a special I had seen on wolves, where a lone wolf had made its way into the cold, dismal forest, and was stalking a small snow hare.

It had almost made me sick as I registered the fear of the trapped animal when it had caught the scent of the predator just moments before becoming snared in the wolf's claws.

Now I understood how that rabbit had felt. I was the prey, tangled in the predator's gaze. The gaze that might as well have been a wolf's claw, as it pierced through my heart until I felt that I had actually started sporting a gaping chest wound.

All this had flown through my mind within a second, until I realized I was staring, and averted my amethyst eyes to the floor.

A sound like a growl reached my ears from the intense silence that had engulfed us, startling me enough to make me flinch away, as though I feared being struck by the noise.

I stole a quick glance toward the other, then realizing that he had cleared his throat and was about to talk.

Quickly, I returned my eyes to my socked feet.

"…Yugi…" The baritone voice spoke quietly, as though he cared, yet it was holding me at a distance.

I didn't respond, and I didn't raise my eyes to meet his.

Now I wish I had. If I did, I would have seen the shock, slight horror, and the sadness that flitted across his face as he took in my scars, old and new.

But then again, I doubt that was ever there, because, if it was, it was quickly masked by pure anger.

He pushed back his chair, making the room burst with the clattering, and strode over to me, grabbing my hurt arm tightly in one hand before I had a chance to react.

A small gasp forced its way out of my mouth as I felt the sharp pain accompany the rough touch.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" His voice didn't raise, didn't change from its cold melody.

Now it was my turn. Part of me snapped, anger, and desperation flared within me and boiled over.

"Let go of me!" I screamed this until my throat felt raw, pulling away with all of my strength.

When I had regained my senses, pulled away from the shame and horror, followed closely by the need to defend myself, I noticed him holding his right cheek and watching me wearily.

He was pissed, and I had hit him.

I clutched vainly at my scarred wrist and faced him like the rabbit would have if it had been given a chance to do so.

"Stay away from me. You never care any more; don't start pretending you do now!" The savage cry ripped out of my vocals, spat through clenched teeth as I watched him, waiting for his next move.

What happened next broke my heart and gave me a relief that washed over my panic.

He stood aside, revealing the open door to the hallway. It was an escape for me, and he knew it.

Without hesitation I ran past him, jerking my way up the stairs, pure instinct driving me onward, steering me away from the threat.

Once in my room I locked the door and sat on my bed, grabbing the razor that lay under my pillow.

That was the day I threw away my razor, the last day it did anything for me.

The next time the sun rose, I had graduated to a knife.

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	2. Wake Up

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"Yugi, you okay?"

I broke out of my reverie to lock my gaze on the black haired boy with neon green tips in front of me.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine Zane." I responded, standing from where I was sitting on the playground steps.

Zane watched me levelly with his cold brown gaze, and I could tell he didn't believe me. I clenched my fists. Was he going to press the matter?

"Were you thinking about cutting again?" Zane's dark voice was blunt, though it held a small trace of sympathy, if you could sift through the uncaring tone to recognize it.

I watched him with my own, dark amethyst orbs, taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"No." My voice was strained, and I mentally cursed myself for sounding weak.

Zane's brows knitted together, but he didn't protest. He lifted an arm and placed his hand on my shoulder, a sign of companionship.

"Alright man, I trust you."

Upon hearing his words, I nodded in thanks. He understood my pain, and he knew I didn't like talking about it.

"Hey Zany, are we leaving here anytime soon?" The voice was high pitched, cutting through the air like a knife.

A small smirk made its way to my lips as I heard Zane's nickname, and I waved as a petite girl with short blond hair framing her face approached us, clinging onto Zane's shoulders like a lost puppy.

Zane swung around, grasping the girl's pale hands in his own and twirling her around.

"Kitten, what have I told you about calling me Zany?" The undertone of amusement clearly showing in the cold words, Zane grinned, brown eyes sparking.

I laughed as Kitten; whose real name was Kit, pouted as she stopped dancing with Zane.

"What have I told you about calling me Kitten?" She responded, dark green eyes flashing with mischief.

"And as for you, Yugi, just what do you think you are laughing about, hm?"

I sucked in my chuckles, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kit." I responded.

"Oh, it's okay Yugi! You know I can't stay mad at you." Kit tackled me before I could react, hugging me and purring as she rubbed her face on mine.

I hugged her back as Zane shook his head. I knew he would have said something, but it would have been useless, and we both knew it.

As I desperately tried to untangle myself from Kit's arms, I glanced at Zane, a question in my eyes.

"I haven't seen Anubis this morning." Zane spoke clearly, shrugging.

"She'll turn up eventually."

I finally managed to escape Kit's clutches, and I nodded in response. Anubis could take care of herself, we all knew and understood this. With her pale skin and dark ebony hair that fell down to her back, she was easily underestimated by everyone who didn't know her, but with one look from those piercing cold blue eyes that appeared to be glowing, no one would think to say anything against her.

Anubis… There once was a time when it meant "The Egyptian Lord of the Dead".

I felt as though I was treading on broken glass, drifting back into my memories once more.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
